1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather resistant resin composition. In particular, the present invention relates to a highly weather resistant resin composition containing a UV light absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
An amount of the resins which are used outdoors is increasing year by year. Such the outdoor used resins are required to have weather resistance according to the applications. To this end, various weathering stabilizers have been developed.
One of notorious causes for deterioration of the resin which is exposed outdoors is ultraviolet (UV) light included in sunlight. A compound which absorbs the UV light is referred to as a UV light absorber and used as one of the weathering stabilizers.
However, the conventional UV light absorbers do not necessarily provide sufficient weather resistance to the resin since the resin composition containing the UV light absorber may suffer from deterioration due to insufficient weather resistance, for example, decrease of mechanical strength or change of gloss or color tone during outdoor exposure under some conditions.
Although increase of an amount of the UV light absorber to be added to the resin improves the weather resistance of the resin to some extent, the resin composition tends to be colored in a color tone of the UV light absorber, or the UV light absorber tends to bleed out on a surface of a bulk of the resin composition to impair its appearance.